Recently, the joint replacement field has come to embrace the concept of “patient-specific” and “patient-engineered” implant systems. With such systems, the surgical implants, associated surgical tools and procedures are designed or otherwise modified to account for and accommodate the individual anatomy of the patient undergoing the surgical procedure. Such systems typically utilize non-invasive imaging data, taken of the individual pre-operatively, to guide the design and/or selection of the implant, surgical tools, and the planning of the surgical procedure itself. Because “patient-specific” and “patient-engineered” implant systems are created using anatomical information from a particular patient, such systems are generally created after the patient has been designated a “surgical candidate” and undergone non-invasive imaging.